General Baal
General Baal is the father of Colonel Mullen and the supreme commander of the Garlyle Forces, the private security forces of the Joule Foundation which was the major developer of the port town of Parm. Under the guise of a peacekeeping expedition, he uses his army to unravel the secrets of the ancient Angelou Civilisation for his own personal agenda. His insatiable greed for absolute power and dominion, at the expense of his son and humanity, is the catalyst for the resurrection of Gaia, the entity behind the fall of the ancient civilsation. He is the primary antagonist of Grandia. About Baal is the military commander of the Garlyle Forces. A ruthless man, he is known to be feared by the Joule Foundation, which Baal is a member of. He is also knowledgeable in science and history. His discoveries of Angelou technology have led to the creation of advanced aircraft and weaponry that became part of the Garlyle arsenal. Incidentally, he dabbled in biological warfare from using the remnants of Gaia, which he has used on his own body for evolutionary purposes unbeknownst to his subordinates. Baal is also a psychopath with no sense of honour or compassion for others. His relationship with his son and subordinate, Colonel Mullen, is dysfunctional; 23 years prior to Grandia, his son was born from his desire to learn the secrets of Angelou from his humanoid mate, not out of love. To achieve his avaricious desire to become the ultimate being by resurrecting Gaia, he is willing to sacrifice all of humanity, including his own son Mullen, in the process. Whether this is due to Gaia's influence or his own personality is unknown. Story General Baal is the head of the Garlyle Forces and first seen in the opening cutscene on his airship, the Grandeur, commanding Mullen and the army to excavate the Sult Ruins in search of Angelou artifacts and secrets. Not much is seen from him personally afterwards, only mentioned by orders. His obession with Angelou prompted him to marry Colonel Mullen's mother solely to steal her secrets of Angelou. His mother being a humonoid she had information that Baal desperately wanted. "My Father, General Baal - Married my mother in order to obtain the secrets of the Ancient Angelou civilization." - Mullen Some time later, Justin and Feena crossed the Sea of Mermaids and infiltrated the Tower of Doom. The army had already begun to breed a strange creature inside, revealed as Gaia. Onwards, Baal grows more and more greedy and fanatical, displaying a cruel and twisted personality and increasingly striking fear into others, Leen and Feena in particular. He shows interest in both of the sisters, especially after realising that Feena is Leen's'' Icarian twin. With this in mind, he recklessly tries to use them for his benefit, such as when he use Leen's power to awaken the Golems of the Underground Ruins of Zil Padon, resulting in the deaths of many of his soldiers. After capturing Feena, he escapes on the Grandeur and is made aware of Justin's immediate pursuit. He orders Nana, Saki and Mio to eliminate the heroes, but the trio insist (after losing) that they were merely buying time to allow the ship to reach J-Base. Baal then baits Justin using Feena and traps him, stealing the Spirit Stone fragment that belongs to Justin in the process. Before Baal can flee the ship, Justin confronts him. Baal shows great pleasure in fighting Justin but is easily defeated. After a quick recovery, he reveals the secrets of his ultimate goal by growing plant-like tentacles from under his cape, the beginning of his fusion with Gaia. While Justin and Feena are shocked, he snatches Feena and pushes a charging Justin from the flying ship. Feena's Icarian powers awaken once more and she breaks free from his grasp, jumping after Justin in her sorrow. Baal is believed to be dead after the ship crashes and explodes, but he survives the explosion unharmed and heads towards Gaia's birthplace (a route through the Icarian City. Despite a bold attempt by Mullen and his comrades they are unable to halt the Baal's progress, leaving Mullen wounded inside a secret passage, while the heroes make their way to Gaia's birthplace. Justin and his companions follow Baal to the chamber where the Gaia Egg resides. The party are too late, and Baal forces them into another battle before Gaia finally hatches. He confronts the party one last time when they infiltrate Gaia, much later in the story. Baal is finally destroyed, leaving only entrails behind, which Gaia takes as a sacrifice. Battle General Baal is fought three times during the course of the game, increasing in power each time. Other Appearances Grandia Digital Museum General Baal appears as a boss in Grandia: Digital Museum and is fought alongside his son, Colonel Mullen in the Garlyle Military Bases. Baal has 7000HP and utilises many of the skills he possesses in the main series. Baal and Mullen give the party a total of 9000exp and 5000G when defeated. Non-Grandia Appearances ''Picotto Knights General Baal appears as a playable cocoroid in the Game Arts developed, online action RPG, Picotto Knights on PlayStation Vita. Baal and the other Grandia characters are available to download as additional content within the game. Category:Grandia Characters Category:Grandia non-player characters Category:Villains